Mediator in Need
by Demon4life2014
Summary: A new mediator, Jade Velay, comes to the mission in need of help from our favorite shifter's/mediator's. She has a bad past, but maybe Paul and Suze can help her.


**Greetings new readers. I am continuing to branch my writing area's off. This is my new story Mediator in Need and it takes place after the final book Twighlight. It is mainly going to be told by the gorgeous, evil minded Paul but sometimes it'll switch between the POV's. Btw I am running a RP in the Mediator forums for anyone to come and join in so if you're interested come and join in the fun, I'll be waiting. Now enjoy the new story you lovely readers!**

* * *

I trudged through the mud as the rain continued to pour down on me. "Stupid weather." I muttered under my breath before walking into Junipero Serra Mission School. Why Father Dom wanted me to come here at 6 in the afternoon on a Friday night, I don't know. I do know that I'm going to yell at him about it though.

"Ah there you are Paul." Father D. said as I walked into his office. I then noticed Suze sitting in her regular chair.

"Care to tell me why I had to come here on a Friday that we didn't even have school?" I questioned as I took the seat next to Suze.

"Could you be more selfish?" Suze replied to me.

"Try me. Maybe I can." I replied with my signature smirk at her. If she weren't already so attached to that Rico Suave, she would be mine. To make matter's worse though, Jesse's alive now. Yeah I know I don't really fight her about it anymore but it still ticks me to see her with him instead of me.

"Alright you two. That'll be enough fighting. We have more important things to worry about right now." Father D. stated to us. We weren't even fighting technically.

"What's going on Father Dom?" Suze asked him as I leaned back in my chair and tried to wipe the rain off of my leather jacket. This was most likely a waste of my time to drive down here.

"We've got a new Mediator who'll needs our help." Father D. said simply. Yep. Waste of my time. I'm not a helping kind of guy still, even considering the things that happened between Suze, Jesse and I.

"Who?" Suze asked as I leaned back further in my chair.

"Her name is Jade Velay. She's staying here in the church right now since she has no where else to stay." Father D. explained although I didn't really care. "Paul are you listening?" Father Dom asked which made me almost knock my chair backwards.

"Uh yeah I'm listening." I lied as I fixed my chair.

"Some how I doubt you were." Suze commented as she kept her eyes on the desk in front of us.

"Are you enjoying trying to start a fight with me today? Because I can keep it going for as long as you want." I stated as I locked my eyes on her.

"What ever." Suze said with a huff. I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to Father D..

"Anyways," Father Dom continued as though we hadn't even said anything. "Jade is here asking for the help of her fellow mediators." Father D. stated to us. Shifters. We're shifters, not mediators.

"What does she need our help for?" Susannah asked as I looked out the window at the rain that continued to pour down.

"Well," Father D. started slowly as I looked back at him. "She says that she's being haunted by an ex boyfriend who won't move on with out her." Father Dom stated as he looked between us.

"And that's a reason to call on other Mediator's, or in our case Shifters, how?" I questioned as I leaned back in my chair again.

"The fact that he refuses to move on unless Jade dies is why she came to us." Father Dom said which got me to sit right again. "He's been trying to kill Jade since he died and she finally came to us." Father D. said as I looked at Suze.

"Where is Jade?" Suze questioned Father Dom right away. Typical Susannah. Always is really worried for other people.

"She should be somewhere around here. I told her to come down here to see you two." Father D. said as I yawned in boredom.

"How's about you send Paul to find her then." Suze suggested with a smirk at me. I scowled back at her.

"Excellent idea Susannah. You wouldn't mind would you Paul?" Father D. asked me.

"Not at all." I said through gritted teeth as I got up. I'm wondering, should I actually look for this girl, or just walk out and get in my BMW and go home. Might as well do it or Suze will chew me out tomorrow. I walked out into the hallway and started to just walk around and look at the same time. "Don't even know what this girl looks like." I stated quietly to myself as I looked.

"Father Dominic!" I heard someone yell which I bet it's the person I'm looking for. I started for where I heard her before someone collided with me, knocking me to the ground in the process.

"Watch where you're going." I snapped as I looked at who I'd collided with. She had black hair with red streaks through it that came down to her shoulders. The most interesting thing though were her eyes. One was Jade green, while the other a misty gray. This must be the girl I was looking for.

"Sorry but I've gotta get to Father Dominic." She said as she scrambled to get up.

"Come with me then. He sent me to get you." I said simply as I got up and started to head back towards the good father's office. Jade followed me closely and from what I could tell, looked a bit paranoid. I walked back into Father D.'s office and sat back down. "Found her." I said simply indicating Jade.

"Ah good." Father Dom said simply. What? No thank you for getting knocked to the ground by a paranoid mediator? "Have a seat Jade." Father Dom said indicating the only seat left open. Apparently not.

"Father Dominic he's found me." Jade said quickly to him as she sat down. Yep paranoid.

"Who?" Suze asked as I looked at her.

"He couldn't have found you so quickly Jade. You traveled all the way across the country to get away from him." Father D. said reassuringly to her as I leaned back in my chair again. Waste of my time.

"Here's here in the mission! I told you he would follow me!" Jade barked at him. Paranoid with a side of anger problems. That reminds me of another certain mediator. I glanced over at Suze and she had her eyes on Father Dom.

"Is this going to be much longer? I've got somewhere to be." I said as I looked out at the rain that still was pouring down.

"Jade calm down." Father Dom said like I didn't even say anything. That's nice. "He cant hurt you anymore." Father D. said as I crossed my arms behind my head.

"That's what the others said. He then went after them." Jade said as I sat quietly. I glanced over at Suze again, force of habit of course, and she was looking at Jade.

"Well he isn't going to harm you any longer Jade. These are the other mediator's I mentioned to you yesterday." Father Dom said indicating Suze and I. "This is Susannah Simon, and you already met Paul Slater." Father D. continued. Yeah met me by crashing into me in the hall.

"Nice to meet you Jade." Suze greeted her but I continued to stay silent. Well until Suze elbowed me in the side.

"Nice to meet you." I said before scowling at Suze. She rolled her eyes at me before turning back to Father Dom.

"He's in the mission Father." Jade said which I rolled my eyes at her ranting over this. God I wish I could just leave already.

"Well he won't harm you. Susannah, Paul, I would like you two to keep an eye on Jade for me. I have to take care of matters for the upcoming festival." Father Dominic said which I groaned lightly at. Great. Now we've gotta watch this paranoid girl for him.

"Oh yeah. It's next Friday isn't it?" Suze asked Father D.

"Yes and I'm extremely busy so I cant be helping Jade fend off her ghost." Father Dom said as I noticed Jade was staring towards the door.

"We'll watch her Father." Suze said which I then scowled at her again. We? What's this we? I don't want to watch this paranoid mediator.

"Thank you Susannah." Father D. said as he glanced between us. "Jade, please be careful. Also don't worry about him coming back. He can't harm you anymore." Father D. said as he looked at Jade.

"Can we go now?" I questioned him, now getting really annoyed with this. That, again, earned me an elbow to the side by Suze. I scowled at her yet again.

"Yes. Be careful though. It looks like that storm hasn't yet let up." Father Dom said as I stood up. I walked out of the office with Suze and Jade.

"Need a ride Suze?" I questioned as I flashed her a grin.

"I drove here. Jesse lent me his car." Suze replied to me. Should have known Rico Suave wouldn't have just drop her off here with no way back.

"Fine." I replied, not giving her the satisfaction of showing my annoyance over it.

"But you can give Jade a ride. I've gotta pick up Jesse and then we're going on a date." Suze said indicating Jade, who was looking off down the hall. I think she's trying to get me to snap at her.

"She's staying here I thought." I stated as I heard a crack of thunder above us.

"Father Dominic said to watch her for him though. You can watch her until Jesse and I are free." Suze said as she dug her key's out of her pocket.

"Fine." I said showing my annoyance a little by accident. "Come on Jade." I said as I took my own key's from my jacket pocket. She made no reply, she just followed me out to my BMW. She got in the passenger seat as I started the car. "You always this silent?" I asked as I watched Suze pull out of the parking lot.

"No." Jade replied simply to me.

I rolled my eyes before backing out of my parking spot and driving out onto the pretty much empty street. People are smart enough to not come out in this down pour. Unfortunately though, Father D. made me. "So why aren't you staying with your family?" I asked, trying to make small talk to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't have one." Jade stated quietly as I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out when I came to a stop sign to see it was Kelly.

"Yeah Kell?" I answered as I put my phone between my shoulder and my ear so I could drive.

"Where are you Paul?" Kelly asked on the other side of the line. I sighed quietly. She's been pestering me all week now.

"Driving home through this pouring rain. Why?" I asked, showing my irritation a little too much.

"I wanted to hang out tonight. Maybe watch a few movies." Kelly said sweetly on the other side of the line. Why I'm still with Kelly, don't ask me. To be specific, I hate her. Yeah I know I'm sounding like an ass saying that but you would too if she pestered you every moment of your life and wanted to see you every second.

"Sorry Kelly but I'm busy." I said simply as I turned onto Scenic and sped up.

"Please Paul." Kelly pouted and I bet even though she cant see me she's making that annoying pouting face.

"Sorry Kell. Maybe tomorrow." I said before hanging up. "Sorry what were we talking about?" I asked as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Nothing." Jade replied as I noticed she was just staring out the window now. I sighed and turned on the radio instead. I can already tell this is going to be a long night. We were silent the rest of the drive until I finally pulled into the red-bricked driveway of Gramp's house.

"We're here." I said as I turned off my car and put my key's back in my jacket pocket.

"Nice house." Jade said as I noticed her just examining it.

"It's my grandfather's." I said before getting out my house key's and getting out of the car. I quickly hurried over to the door and unlocked it. "I live with my grandfather since he's really sick." I stated as I walked inside, Jade behind me.

"What's wrong with him?" Jade asked as I set my house key's down on the table beside the door.

"Just age and all that stuff." I said simply before walking into the kitchen and going into the fridge. "Want something to drink?" I asked as I grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"No thanks." Jade replied as I noticed she was just examining the area.

"Alright." I said before closing the fridge. "So how long have you known you were a mediator?" I asked as I started to walk towards the living room.

"My whole life." Jade said as she followed me. I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of it. She sat down in in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Are you just a mediator? Or can you do other things as well?" I asked before taking a gulp from my soda.

"What do you mean by other things?" Jade asked as I examined the tattered black skinny jeans she was wearing. I then examined the outer space print shirt she was wearing.

"I can't explain that to you." I said before taking another big gulp from my soda.

"Why not?" Jade asked as I set my almost empty soda can down on the coffee table.

"I dunno why." I replied with a slight yawn. "Wanna watch something?" I asked as I picked up the remote to the large flat screen hanging on the wall in front of us. Gotta figure out something to do to pass the time before Suze and Jesse come and take Jade to watch her.

"Sure." Jade replied simply to me as I turned on the flat screen. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again so I pulled it out to see it was Kelly again. I didn't answer this time since I had told her I didn't want to watch a movie with her or anything else really.

"So what's your ghost's name then?" I asked remembering that Father D. had told us she was being haunted again. I continued flipping through the movie channels for something to watch though.

"Blade." Jade replied quietly. I almost didn't hear her actually. Blade? Who would call their self Blade? That's such an idiotic name. Might be a nickname though.

"Why is that his name?" I asked as I stopped flipping through channels.

"Because he's so good with one." Jade replied as I noticed her looking down at the floor now. I was right about it being a nickname.

"What was he a gangster?" I asked as I turned down the volume on the TV. Apparently I stopped on a horror movie because a little girl was screaming.

"Kind of." Jade said quietly as I noticed how uncomfortable she was feeling now. I turned my attention to the gore infested movie that was playing on the TV. Being that I'm a shifter and see ghosts all the time and have to hear about this stuff, horror movies don't bother me.

"How often does he come around?" I questioned as I picked up my pop can. I took the last gulp of it and crushed the can in my hand easily.

"He comes when ever he wants. There is no specific times." Jade replied quietly again. She is way too shy.

"Why is he still haunting you though?" I asked as I sat up right, still keeping my feet on the table in front of me though.

"He wants me dead. He says if he has to be dead, then so do I." Jade stated slowly to me, her eyes not leaving the floor. Wow, that reminds me of that ghost Suze had to take care of at the beginning of the school year.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" I questioned cautiously as I looked towards her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jade replied. I guess I can understand that. He was her boyfriend after all and he's haunting her now.

"Alright. Sorry I asked." I said as I directed my attention back to the movie. A few minutes later though I heard the doorbell ring so I got up to check it. I opened the door and Kelly just walked in with out me even saying she could come in.

"It's pouring out there." Kelly said as she closed the black umbrella she had.

"Kelly didn't I say..." She cut me off as usual. I hate this stupid little tramp so much.

"You didn't answer your phone Paulie." Kelly said as she pulled out her own bead encrusted phone for emphasis. I hate it when she calls me Paulie.

"Because I told you I was busy remember." I replied as she set her umbrella down on the end table near the door.

"Well I was bored. There isn't anything to do when it's raining out. I wanted to see you." Kelly stated sweetly, giving me her pouting eyes.

"Well I'm busy Kell. Why don't you go hang out with some of your other friends." I suggested as I indicated the door.

"Everyone else is doing other stuff. Come on Paulie." Kelly plead which got me annoyed again.

"Kelly go home then." I stated simply to her. She's really getting on my nerves now.

"What are you so busy doing anyways that you can't hang out with me?" Kelly asked me while putting her hands on her hips. I opened my mouth to answer but, of course, she interrupted me. "What do you have another girl? Is Suze here?" Kelly asked me, quiet obviously annoyed now.

"No Suze isn't here. I'm watching a friend for her so leave Kelly." I answered as I picked her umbrella up off the table and handed it to her.

"Let me see the person you're watching then. Make sure you aren't cheating on me." Kelly said as she started for the living room. God I hate this spoiled, nosy little bitch!

"Kelly leave. I don't have time to watch you just snoop through my house." I stated to her, showing her my annoyance as well.

"Then show me who's here with you." Kelly said before walking into the living room. I followed her n to see that Jade wasn't in there anymore.

"Grandpa gork is here but he's always here Kell. Now leave because I'm busy." I said indicating the door for her.

"You said someone else was here." Kelly stated which I groaned at because she just won't give up.

"Yeah somewhere. Kelly if you don't leave now, I won't speak to you for the next week." I threatened since she cant go one day with out talking to me it seems.

"You don't mean that Paulie." Kelly said back sweetly while she looked around.

"Yes I do and quit calling me Paulie. It's annoying." I snapped at her, my anger boiling now.

"It's cute and I like calling you Paulie." Kelly replied to me with an innocent look.

"Kelly get out." I said indicating the door again.

"Come on Paul. There is nothing else for me to do so I want to hang out with you. Please." Kelly plead with puppy dog eyes.

"No now leave. You pissed me off so now I want you out." I snarled angrily at her as I walked over and opened the front door for her.

"Fine." Kelly said annoyed with me now. I don't really care if she's annoyed because as I said, I hate the damn bitch. All she wants is to get in my pants anyways. "Have fun with the girl you have here then." Kelly barked before walking out of my house, slamming the door behind her.

I groaned before turning around to see Jade standing there. "Sorry if I caused that." Jade said as I chuckled.

"I hate her anyways. Ain't a problem to me. You did something nice for me in my opinion. Where'd you go?" I asked as I looked back into the living room.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble so I walked out of the room." Jade stated as I shrugged and went back over to the couch to sit down.

"Well thanks I guess. You got Kelly off my back for a while, or better said my nuts." I said to her as I propped my feet up on the table again, not really caring if she got upset over my choice of words.

"Uh okay." Jade said as she looked down, having sat back down in the arm chair.

"So how old was this...Blade?" I questioned, not really remembering if that was his name or not.

"Blade was nineteen when he died." Jade answered as she kept her eyes off of me.

"And you are..." I stopped short to wait for her to answer for me.

"Sixteen going on seventeen in a few weeks." Jade said as she looked up at me. I then noticed her eyes go wide.

"Not if I kill you first." I heard someone say behind me, causing me to turn around and see the big guy in my living room. He had spiky black hair with bright green eyes and seemed like he was out in the sun a lot because of his skin tone. He was very bulky too so guess that's more proof that he's a gangster. He wore a big black leather jacket and blood stained jeans on.. The thing I found interesting was the scars beneath his eyes and. They looked like they had been deep enough to go to the bone.

"B...Blade how'd you..." He cut her off.

"You know you can't escape me Jade. I told you that if I'm forced to this damned fate, you're going to be joining me." Blade snarled at her as I stood up the moment he took a step towards her.

"Alright that's enough. You've gotta leave her alone." I stated to Blade as Jade came up to hide behind me like a little child.

"What're you trying to steal my girl? That's not a very wise thing to do to someone who knows how to rip your pair and shove 'em down your throat." Blade hissed at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you may scare her, but not me. I've been doing this for too long so I've seen worse than you." I stated with a sigh as Blade clenched his fists in anger at me.

"You should be afraid. Most of the ghosts you've seen are probably dead thanks to me. Want to join them?" Blade questioned as I felt Jade grab onto my shoulder.

"How long you been dead now? Because I'm pretty sure you're not going to be able to do anything to me." I stated with a shrug as I noticed his eyes shift to Jade.

"Only been dead a few months but I've already killed everyone Jade's gone to. I plan on continuing with that method until I can kill her." Jade barked at me as I rolled my eyes again. I then heard the doorbell ring and he growled angrily.

"Paulie I'm sorry! Can I come in?" Kelly called through the door.

"Hey you wanna kill someone? Go kill her for me." I said as I indicated the door.

"Not before you. I'll be back though. Sleep with one eye open mediator boy." Blade said before he vanished.

"Shifter." I growled after him before turning to Jade who was still clenching my arm.

"Paulie..." Kelly stopped in the doorway to the living room. How the hell did she get in? I thought I locked that door. "I knew you had a girl here!" Kellyn hissed as she strode over to me.

"I told you I did before you left. Suze is having me watch her cousin." I lied easily to her.

"Oh really? Yeah that's bull Paul." Kelly snarled at me as she glared daggers at me, only for me to glare just as angrily back at her.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked the doors." I stated to Kelly as she just turned her glare to Jade.

"Your grandpa had a key under the mat. How long has this been going on?" Kellyn asked me, her tone full of venom towards myself and Jade now.

"I just met her today Kell. Now go home." I said as I indicated the door. Kellyn's hand shot out and grabbed Jade's forearm.

"So you think it's alright to steal another girls boyfriend?" Kellyn barked at Jade as I felt my anger surging more from her.

"I'm not stealing him from you. Now I suggest you let me go." Jade growled at Kelly. Wow. Apparently she's got a feisty side too.

"What're you gonna do if I don't. Might just throw..." Kelly was cut off as Jade yanked free and put her in a headlock, moving towards the door. Wow! Feisty and a fighter. Mmm reminds me of Suze a little. "Let go of me!" Kelly shrieked in her annoying tone that she uses when she doesn't get her way.

"You should have listened and let me go. Now you'll go out into the rain." Jade snarled as she opened the front door, me just grinning at the scene as I watched from a few feet away.

"Paul tell her to let me go!" Kelly whined to me as I just rolled my eyes at her.

Jade looked to me for an answer as to what to do. "Get out Kelly." I said simply before Jade pushed her out and slammed the door after her.

"Guess that makes up for you keeping Blade away from me before." Jade said as she turned to me.

"Nah not really. I think you and I are going to be getting along well though Jade." I said with a grin as she walked back over to me. "Anyone who can get that bitch off my back's a good friend of mine." I said with my signature smirk.

"Well glad to help I guess." Jade said as she shyly looked away from me again. I chuckled at her response. Yes we'll be good friends if she keeps Kelly off of me some more.

* * *

**There's the first chapter people! As you can see, there's more to Jade than just a scared, shy girl running from her evil ex who won't go without her. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There's more to come and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review for me so I know how this story is also. I love to get reviews from all of you so please do that! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
